srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-05-08 Too Many Gardeners?
--------------------------------------------- Tokyo Tower Salvaged from the ruins of Tokyo-01 by a coalition of patriotic businessmen with access to big helicopters, Tokyo Tower has been repaired and repainted. Visitors now marvel at how completely it has recovered from the horrific bombing that eradicated Tokyo-01, and the people of Japan can take pride that the Tower still stands - beaten and burned, but unbowed. That said, the most attractive feature of Tokyo Tower is the view; there is a certain charm in going up to the top that seems all but completely undeniable. That said, there is a sort of quirk in the construction of the Tower; for some bizarre reason, every now and again, people disappear from tour groups and reappear days, weeks, and months later, with wild stories. ------------------------------------------------ Tokyo Tower stands as proudly as ever over the Impact Wars Memorial far below. The view from the tower is indeed undeniable, as everyone from tourists to class trips to locals insist on seeing this place at least once in their lifetimes. Sometimes there is also an experience of a lifetime unintentionally packaged with the tour. The tower is largely empty at this point, nearing the closing time of the available visiting time, and most drift towards the entrances by now... except for one. He stands with his back to the center tower 'wall', a deep blue cloak around himself with a deep purple insignia of some kind on the back. Any approach will be directly from behind, silver hair obscuring any facial features... and are those horns on the sides of his head? Another strange figure here, though looking very human and is in a location she should not be. Sitting outside on the tower, resting on the railing, where she could sit and one leg hang down, and her black hair flowing freely in the wind. Those green eyes staring out over the city every watchful, ever observant. She knew who was here, she could since his presence, she could since his pilot, and she also knew that closing time for this tower was upon her. Soon a guard would come and ask what she was doing out there, but the question would be first-- what should happen before then.. or will the events unfold before that could happen? So many questions, so much knowledge, so little time... Solis felt a need to go exploring... The discussions he had had with Crockett and with Smith and his gynoid companion had left him introspective...and in Solis' experience, it was never good to be alone with himself. He found himself gravitating to Tokyo, a rather bustling city, and even though he had not attended the high school in some time, the idea of being near people of similar age appealed to him... The tower was something he had never visited before, but on a desire to examine the engineering (and further distract himself from the inside of his mind) he opted to begin climbing it...the emptiness of the metal structure calming him...at least until he spies a strange figure... He slowly stalks towards Roxell's rear...wishing he had his pistol. Roxell does not react to either person's presence. Sensing both and their intentions, yet remaining neutral. He knew the female... quite well. From a time before this time, protecting a people who sought their own destruction--and, apparently, found it. Both may sense something... different about Roxell. As if he is who he appears to be... yet doesn't seem like it at the same time. The cloak seems to wrap around him fully, obscuring all but his feet and ankles--which seem to be encased in something akin to black spandex yet... not. Solis' footsteps grow ever closer, but the alien being says nothing. Not until Solis is nearly close enough to reach out and touch his cloak, then he speaks. "You... fear me," he states calmly, his voice perhaps a little familiar, yet he does not move as if to physically acknowledge Solis' presence. The female is outside, so there is no need to concern himself with her right now. Yes, Midorino was outside but she slowly started to swing her leg over to start to come back, mentally counting to herself as she did. Five... The Guard would come soon.. Four.. A fight could break out... Three.. unexplained things would occur... Solis Vivent looks back at the figure, frowning, "Fear you? Unlikely. I am trying to determine what you are, and what to do with you... I will not allow these people to be endangered. Identify yourself." Solis does feel a familiar sound, a machine noise...and he peers around somewhat rapidly, "...there's someone else here..." Roxell slowly turns his head. "You just now noticed?" He asks, tilting his head slightly yet still not otherwise moving. His reflection could be seen in the window /just/ slightly--his face is youthful, a black patch with small red optics on it covering his left eye, and his right is a purple cat-eye. The black 'spandex' seems to cover the sides of his cheeks and up to the jawline, then completely covers his neck and perhaps even under the cloak. There seems to be a silver 'zipper' over the center of his throat, continuing downwards under the cloak. There seesm to be a flared collar protecting the back of his neck, the inside of it a deep maroon red. "You have no right to determine what I am, nor have you the right to do anything with me," he continues, his voice deepening slightly for that sentence as the pupil of his cat-eye narrows. "If I had wished harm on the people or this tower, I would have done something quite some time ago. Thus, there are other reasons why you confront me." He finally turns his head, looking over his shoulder at Solis with just his eyepatch. "You fear what you do not understand. Thus, since you do not understand me... you fear me." Two... Emotions would go wild.. One... The End.. As The high schooler moved to go back inside the guard showed up, before she looked over to him with those calm green eyes. The Guard huh'd, "..Your not suppose to be here." "I'm not sir?" She asked calmly. "The Tower is closed, come on.." The Guard goes to reach for her. Those eyes suddenly narrow and with quick sudden movements, she reaches around and snatches the back of the Guard's neck. His eyes go wide but he falls to the ground. Midorino stares down at him, before she frowns. "..I am sorry.. but I can't let you do that.." She then starts to make her way for the steps, heading to where the 'boys' are. Solis Vivent frowns, "Fear, or no fear....its immaterial. You mean something fell here..." Solis glances to the side, peering at a railing.. He puts his hand on it, tugging at it experimentally, it should come loose if he pulled hard enough and while not a chainblade, it still would make a passable bludgeon. "What is your purpose here, xeno?" He mutters, feeling the hate rising up again, a shield and sword that are always ready to leap to him. He does still feel that disturbingly familiar song in his ears, "...and why is she coming?" Roxell closes his visible eye. "I mean nothing of the sort. I hear the humans have a phrase around the word 'assume'," he returns, turning to face Solis fully. The cloak fits rather well, hanging off of his shoulders and flaring outwards near the ankles to completely mask his form. "Your hatred of the unknown is unsurprising, young one." His eye opens, then narrows. "My purpose has nothing to do with humanity. It only concerns Earth, and for reasons that are /my/ own." The 'my' seems to deepen in tone again for that instant. "She comes, because she knows me. That is all you need to know, ye of blind faith." Midorino continues on her way to them. Behind her a path of unconcious guards. She then takes notice of the power box and gently touches it. The entire Tower then shuts down, making it appear everything is going as it should. After all, it was indeed closing time-- and by now, it would be closed. She then whispered to herself, "..the end.. is the beginning.. to the end.. spinning, always spinning. No matter what we do.." She then slides her hand off the box as it flickers softly. Her steps move at a slow pace now, as she comes around the bend to notice them both. She stands there, hands by her side, eyes staring at them both. She almost seems to have no emotion, before she narrows her eyes just slightly. Then walks over to a bench and sits down on it, cross her legs at the ankles, and resting her hands on her knees. She seems to observe now.. Solis Vivent frowns, "My assumptions are immaterial, xeno..." He hears the phrases returning. Let Ignorance Be Your Shield. Your Sword is Anger, Your Armor Contempt... A subvocal transmission does issue, agitating a servoskull nearby to begin rushing towards the tower, carrying a small pistol that at least has the benefit of actually being a weapon... "...the earth is mankind's demense. It is not for one such as you to make claim of it. Identify yourself!" He feels the heaviness of Midorino's presence, but he dares not take his eyes off of the strange other... "IDENTIFY YOURSELF!" Roxell remains completely calm, his expression neutral with just the slightest tint of amusement at being shouted at. "I have no requirement to identify myself to one who cannot control himself... much less his machine," he states, his tone as calm as his stance. He makes no movement at all, taking neither defensive nor offensive action, but his eye remains focused on Solis. "Mankind has as much claim to Earth as any who call it home. You are not the first to walk its grounds, nor shall you be the last. You refuse to see and hear, content in your ignorance, and yet you seek to pull all of Earth into the black hole you inhabit." The young woman continued to watch, her eyes softening on them both, before she then looked to the floor, at her reflection mostly. .. Brother.. why here? Why on Earth did you return? Why did you not remain where you belonged.. away from us... The skull makes its way past the disabled guards, rushing up the stairs while carrying the boxy pistol in its mechandrites... It floats besides Solis as it makes its way to the higher floor, and Solis takes the offered weapon. "What do you know of my engine, alien?" He mutters, raising the pistol towards the alien... it makes HIM feel a hell of a lot better... "...and I'm not interested in grandiose fates at the present moment, I'm interested in why you are here... and why..." Its then that he peers over his shoulder and sees her..Akira Midorino... He feels his blood go cold,, "And wh-why sh-she's here!" Roxell's eyes narrow dangerously as the gun is recieved and pointed at him. Oh, this shall not do. This shall not do at all. "That, young one, is not your place," he states coldly, his gaze unwavering even with the weapon pointed at him. Then, Midorino provides a very opportune distraction, albeit unintentionally(?). Roxell suddenly throws one arm in a sweeping motion outwards and around, the cloak flying open, and a black... elastic... shadow... suddenly snaps out and swipes at two targets at once and at lightning speed--the wrist holding the gun, and the servoskull that brought it. "Do not speak of her as if you know her, /child/," Roxell growls, his voice quite deep and his eye almost glowing a lavender shade. "You have no right to demand of her any more than you have to demand of me." Midorino hears her being brought up, and it isn't till Roxell speaks in that.. tone.. does she snap her eyes over to him. In an almost look of, 'don't speak for me'. However she remains silent, allowing this game to be played out. This-- was all it was to her perhaps, a silly game of chess. A game perhaps her brother and her played long ago in so many ways. She the guardian of earth and its outer area.. and he.. the Guardian of space. Differences they had, very strong ones, it lead to the seperation, it lead to his warnings, and it lead-- to so much destruction that followed. The gyro-pistol is knocked away and also, poor Packard-99901 ceases to exist, its form smashed open and splaying bone and mechanical equipment across the floor. Solis grips his hand, glaring back at his attacker, "...you are not like her. I am not entirely certain what /she/ is, but you are not like her." Roxell's outstretched arm has something interesting around the wrist. A plain silver bracelet that does not seem to have many ornate characteristics other than 4 closely-placed red stones... but would be immediately familiar to Midorino. The look Roxell gives Midorino in return is unreadable, but perhaps something more akin to 'then speak up'. He holds no ill will to his sister, having had plenty of time to reminisce over past events. But, that is neither here nor there. The black shadow-whip retracts once the servoskull is destroyed, seeming to coil up on Roxell's shoulder into a vaguely feline-like form with wide almond eyes, a whip-like devil tail, and a blue collar. The place where its mouth should be then splits into a cheshire-cat grin as it emits a "Keh!" A low chuckle emits from Roxell as he lowers his arm, building into a full laugh at Solis' comment. "I am more like her than you could ever hope to be," he returns, his cat-eye's pupil a barely-seen line but the eye itself quite wide. "Where she is Earth's shield, I am Earth's sword. I am not from Earth, and yet Earth is my home. Yet I am from Earth, and I have returned to take my rightful place once more." He smiles faintly. "The question is, could you again raise your hand to one of Earth, yet not? Or must you face me before you finally emerge from your black hole?" Midorino at last slowly starts to stand, her eyes closed as she does. She then slowly starts to walk toward the two. Her shoes echoing along the silent hall now. Her eye still seeming closed. When she does open her eyes, only a faint glow is spotted in the darkness of the tower, a faint glow like that of optics looking out from a machine. green in color, but no words spoken.. Solis Vivent keeps his eyes on Roxell, even as he walks over to where the weapon was slapped away... "...I fight for mankind, the Earth can go to hell... There are humans that require protection, maybe even non humans...but..." He squats down, eyes still on Roxell as he picks up the pistol... He can tell by touch that the firing system is out of alignment, he depresses the trigger now and the machine spirit will be roused with impropriety and cause an explosion... His teeth grit, "..stop speaking in riddles, blast you! Speak plainly if you would claim to be a god machine!!" Roxell actually looks surprised for a split second. "God machine. Is that what you call them now?" He asks contemplatively. "A bit pompous for my taste, but I can see how it came about..." He looks over at Midorino as the green glow washes over them, turning quite serious as he pulls his arms back under his cloak, which again shields his body. "...I see. So you would let Earth be destroyed, as long as humanity continues to exist... such a destructive path so oft walked..." He sighs. "Much as I dislike bowing to another's orders, you have only one point. You are so blind you must be led if you are to see." He focuses back on Solis. "My name is Roxell... though my race is unimportant. This," he shrugs the shoulder with the 'cat' sitting on it like a shoulder-puppet, "is Keto, my companion." He closes his eye. "And..." His eye opens, a purple light flaring from the iris as his horns almost seem to twist forwards and downwards for a moment, a different appearance altogether in that briefest of instances, and his voice deepens into a voice of quiet power so often implied up until now, "...I am Gadion." "Enough.." She intones softly. "..and if you fire that weapon Solis, in that general direction of him, I will be force to shield him." Midorino states as she gets in closer. She almost looks a bit hurt, as she stares at Solis, "..so.. you have no love for this planet, but only those residing on it. Which thus explains your means for needless destruction and out right disturbance. No wonder inside you cry and are nothing but a meer spoiled child." Yes, she was upset, "Your machine seeks destruction.. thus you seek it as well. You desire power, but do not understand the true price behind it. You wish for knowledge, yet you will not take it unless force fed onto you." She then stands, but motions to Roxell to be silent with a raised index finger. He should know what comes if he tries to speak. "We sing-- and you hear our voice, but do you hear the words or just the tones? Do you hear what I say.. or do you only listen to the vibes it gives? Does the blind know they are blind, or do they only know what they have been told? Are the wise so truely wise, that they then become the fools when they learn that there ways are lies and deception." She sighs softly, "...continue down this road Solis, continue to cross my path-- and Junki's.. and I will have to kill you. Leave this planet and he," points at Roxell, "..may kill you far more swiftly. Earth," She then stares directly at Roxell, "..is my and Raideen's domain. Yours.." She points at Roxell, "..is space.. and you.." She then looks at Solis, "..have a geat deal to learn." Solis Vivent blinks, peering at Akira in shock, "...I have always done the bidding of the machine god... The Omnissiah calls and beckons mankind, with the clarion of the sword and the drum of war... It is how things are...and what use is this world? Should I let people die for the sake of a rock floating in the depths of the horrible vacuum?!" He does continue pointing the pistol at Roxell, even though he knows, and he reasons Roxell knows, and he's fairly certain Midorino knows...if he pulls that trigger, he'll only accomplish the feat of blowing his own arm off... "...I listen to the song, and let the cant fill me," he mumbles, "The song of Great Reideen was brighter and softer then the song I have become accustomed to from the Hostis Xeno Generis... You would have me abandon it to follow you...but I am not you, I am it..." Roxell inclines his head gently in deference to Midorino, remaining silent even without the visual cue from her to remain so. He closes his eyes at the pointing out of differing roles between himself and her, and barely holds back a retort at her comments. He simply turns away from them both, the cloak splitting and freeing his arms, which he uses to lean on the railing and staring out past the glass to the view beyond. He still maintains his silence, but there is a chord struck there, a vaguely pained look in his expression... yet so deep in his eye you could get lost in the pain. His eye has lost its glow, almost to the point that it seems nearly dull. Midorino notes how Roxell acts and tsks softly to herself. Oddly, perhaps not surprised by this and yet-- what could be done. There was order to be kept and if that order was not held, then chaos would take place. She would not let this world fall into ruin again, she would not watch millions die because of the creators will be done. Even if it ment to cross everything she was designed to do, so be it, but she would not watch this world burn up-- and lives, so many lives... She lowered her head, "..I do not ask you to follow me.. I ask you to open your eyes.. have your Hostis open itself. if you bind yourself to the restrictions before you, it will only lead you into a place I will never tread again. I am trying to save you from suffering a fate far worse then death, a fate I know well." She then goes to speak again but, she then staggers and places her hand on her forehead. Her world blurring before she falls to her knees. Then grips her head gently with her hands, "..." She then looks at Solis, "..don't you understand.. everything works on a wheel.. a cog.. it turns, but it turns in a much greater plan. We can't control it, no one can control it. It will continue to turn till it reaches a point-- then cycle over again. Don't you understand your place-- your destiny... and don't you understand how they twisted the words, the twisted the meaning.. and how they twisted the Hostis! This is not the way it was ment to be..." Yes Roxell, this is when you can step in, as if Gaidon wasn't already aware of the problem. Solis Vivent frowns sharply, about to disagree with Akira when she staggers... He lowers his own weapon and moves as if to help her, seemingly on instinct, "...there is no destiny...life is meaningless..." Solis speaks quietly, "...its pain and anguish, wrapped in futility...how could they have twisted the meanings?" He frowns, confused, "...the Hostis is as it has always been..." Ahhh, Midorino. How you misunderstand your own brother... how pride and pain marr the difference between past ills and far more recent wounds. Wounds shared between robot and pilot. He spins around abruptly as Midorino falls to her knees, all but teleporting to her side as he embraces her. "Peace, sister, peace..." He murmurs, the voice deep once more. "...Do not overburden yourself now, please... there is so much I wish to tell you..." Roxell's eye seems to mist up slightly. "...You are right of the balance between us... yet you misunderstand my pain... Please, rest... you have said enough." Keto rises up onto four disjointed stick-legs, releasing a long hissing "Keh!" at Solis as if to warn him to stay back. Roxell's gaze then turns and focuses on Solis, his eye narrowed. "He who has ears, let him hear. He who has eyes, let him see. Humanity is /nothing/ without their world. They could stretch their arms to the stars and beyond, yet be nothing without their home." His gaze, even with one eye, turns piercing. "If there is no destiny... no meaning to life... then why do you insist on living?" The young woman finds herself being helped by them both. Both which she sees as allies, and yet-- foes in some way or another. She stares out, her eyes nearly looking dull, lifeless. Like a puppet's who strings were cut. She then places her hand on her forhead as she removes herself from the both. "..words.. have been spoken.. meanings uncertain. Actions will be taken, but messages go unbroken. What are lies, could be truths, and what are truths, could be lies." She then starts to head outside before resting her hand on the railing. "I love this world, Solis." She says looking back to him. "..I love this world and have watched it burn so many times.. you do not know the things I have seen.. the attacks, the screams. I was built by those who came before man.. I watched them destroyed by a darker outside force-- a force who took there own technology and used it against us-- our creators, could not stop it.. and we.. we were all seperated by our madness, by our fears.. the people-- they feared me, they feared me and my brother. They said we were to powerful, we could be to easily manipulated, so they shunned us.. and we-- I.. shunned him in my anger.. in my foolish anger." She then rests her back against the rail, looking tired, drained at best. "Roxell-- is the pilot of Gadion.. and Gadion.. is my brother. My twin.. my opposite and perhaps.. closer to you Solis then I will ever be. You may find that his song beats the drum of war far more then mine does.. and you may find-- where I will fight to defend, but he will fight to ensure." She then sighs closing her eyes. "Maybe one day.. you will understand.. and maybe one day.. I will find the right words... but I can feel the drain.. can't you?" Then not waiting for a reply, she reaches out her hand, before she seems to fall backwards off the railing, to only vanish with a flicker of light. Roxell closes his eyes as memories not quite his own assail his mind for a moment. He inhales deeply, watching as Midorino leaves in her own way, then rises and allows the cloak to envelop him once more. "The line between enemy and ally is so terribly thin... and between us, in your hands. Would you protect Earth with the people, or will you continue your path--willing to sacrifice one for the other?" He focuses back on Solis. "I, too, have seen things you cannot hope to imagine. Once, I fought as you did... and lost both. Twice." He turns away from the Hostis pilot before his own pain--not Gadion's, but /his/--tears apart his calm expression. "If you insist on sacrificing Earth in order to 'protect' humanity, then we shall be foes. If you allow yourself to understand, then perhaps we could be allies." He sighs grimly. "We are far more alike than you realize... if only you would understand." Solis Vivent rushes to the railings, even as Midorino disappears... He's glad the Hostis doesn't do this sort of thing... or maybe it does, after all Saiga doesn't know about Akira.... He looks back to Gadion-Roxell, frowning sharply, "..destroying the earth is not my primary plan...." He realizes he's alone with the strange being again, and wonders again if what he's addressing is really an engine operator like himself... The lines between man and engine are so thin, but again it makes him wonder what Midorino is... "...the only thing I am ready to rapidly sacrifice is myself, Gadion." Roxell smirks faintly, but keeps his back to Solis. "We shall see. Actions speak louder than words, as humans like to say..." He shakes his head. "But enough talking when there is no-one listening. Until next we meet, young one." He then walks away, though Keto evidently can't resist--the 'cat' turns its head around, headtilts, and marks the farewell with a loud "Keh!" Solis Vivent watches as Roxell and his cat /thing/ walk off, and slumps slightly... His own head pounds.... Ironically, he has not communed with his machine in days. Category:Logs